


Relaxing

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo needs some alone time after a long day.<br/>Based on the drawing by Damaiuo.<br/>www.y-gallery.net/view/988363/<br/>*All characters are the property of the creators of girl genius.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

“Zee hyu tomorrow, General!”  
Dimo waved good night to his subordinates as he pulled the curtain that separated his cave from the rest of the fortress, glade to finally get some time to himself. After listening awhile to make sure the hallway was empty and that the likelihood of anyone bothering him was slim, he turned the lamp off on his desk, plunging the room into darkness. Using his Jaeger enhanced night vision he opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small vial of liquid which he held onto as he lowered himself to the floor.

Once on the floor he took off his shirt and vest and leaned back, jolting forward with a hiss as his bare skin touched the cold wood. Putting his vest back on he once again leaned back, this time with a thin layer of cotton protecting him.  
Slowly his hand found its way to his chest, messaging his chest and squeezing his nipples till they stood at attention. As his hand slowly moved down he imagined it was Maxim’s instead, imagined the long spindly fingers kneading and rubbing his tired flesh. He stopped once he got to his belt and used both hands to unbuckle it and open his pants, pulling his semi hard cock out. He picked the vial up form where he’d set it and poured it slowly on the head, messaging it in as it ran down the shaft.  
“Ohhh,” he moaned as the liquid began to warm up.

Soon he was red faced and sweaty, his breathing coming in hard pants as his hand moved quickly up and down his slippery cock, precum starting to bead at the head. He stopped to kick his boots off and unwrap the puttees from around his ankles before sliding out of his pants and throwing them over onto his bed. Laying on his back he then raised his legs up and spread them as wide as he could, loving the feeling of his ass and balls being exposed to the cold air. He then grabbed himself again and began pumping harder than ever, sweat dripping off his bearded chin and his toes curling.  
As his hips began to violently thrust into the air and his cock twitched and spurted cum onto his chest, he imagined Maxim’s cock in his ass, the spasms milking him and filling Dimo with his warm cum. He lay panting as the last tremors passed through him, his cock limp and his stomach sticky. With a sigh he stood up and grabbed a towel to wipe himself clean with before taking his vest off and crawling naked into bed, waiting for Maxim’s nightly visit.


End file.
